FilthyWhore
Jacalyn 'Jacci' Jageman, better known as FilthyWhore, was one of the original YouTube vloggers and was one of the first YouTube stars. Her channel was, allegedly, the most subscribed on YouTube in the first half of 2006. There is however no visual evidence that she was the most subscribed on the video sharing site, but multiple contemporary sources including her claim she was. The earliest visual record of YouTube's most subscribed channels was a screenshot of a list of them on their official website on May 17, 2006 where Smosh had already gained a considerable lead on her. Name Origin Jacci got her username by some of her close friends joking around about her past in prostitution. YouTube Career Jacci created her channel in April of 2006. She was 21 years old by the time she started to create YouTube videos. She lived in Toronto at the time and had brunette hair however moved to Philadelphia shortly afterwards and changed her hair to blonde and pink. Her first video, uploaded April 17th, was on another YouTuber who had also found fame at the time by the name of EmoGirl21Toronto where she made fun of her booty dancing. This video immediately made her one of the fastest growing channels. She uploaded videos often, the content ranging from makeup tutorials (she worked as a makeup artist prior to YouTube), to story times to just talking to the camera like it was a person to giving history lessons to vlogging. Her most popular videos received tens of thousands of views. When she started YouTube did not have their current adsense program and the community was very small so she interacted with fellow YouTubers and viewers in positive and negative manners considering she was very polarizing during her time on YouTube. She had also created a blog website where she has since deleted as well as done giveaways for her subscribers. She was described as quirky, sarcastic, cute, funny, a bit dull, entertaining, very trashy, and nice by her fans. She however was described to some haters as ugly, uncreative, desperate for attention (for example, she complained about being broke many times), dumb, whorish, uninteresting, and mean. She frequently would make bored or confused faces and encouraged or discouraged her fans on camera as a joke. She would many times start the videos by saying happy... and whatever the day was along with what happened that day in history. She then proceeded to the topic of her video. The reason why she was looked as trashy or whorish by her fans and haters was because dozens of nude photos were released during her prime, some featuring her and another partner such as her ex boyfriend and random strangers. She claimed that the photos were leaked although it is unspecified who uploaded it on the internet. One day, Jacci asked her fans to put money in her PayPal because she was broke. YouTube punished her behavior by deleting some of her videos. Jacci still continued to post, however, her channel had shown severe signs of stagnation beginning in January 2007. She eventually went in to obscurity and deleted her channel between August 27 and September 17, 2007, with her last recorded subscriber count at 19,260 on August 27. By that time she was anywhere between the 60th to the 110th most subscribed channel on YouTube. She has not returned since. Trivia *Most people are not aware that she was the most subscribed as due to no visual representation of her reign, people who keep track of the historical most subscribed channel don't consider her that. Due to this most people don't know who she is. She is the least popular person to become the most subscribed. *She is the only most subscribed person on YouTube whose channel is deleted. *She is the only most subscribed person to get his or her nudes leaked. *She was a contributor to former music label site, Riffage.com. She heavily promoted the site in August 2006 and the site launched the next month. *No one online has an idea of how she is doing today. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Most Subscribed Channels Category:YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers